Palazio Sosso
by Dani Polaris
Summary: [Songfic!] Quando Máscara da Morte volta para sua casa, mais dos velhos fantasmas reaparecem. Novas descobertas e novos sentimentos também. [Música  Floating in Love]  Homenagem para a Ju!
1. Chapter 1

Para Giancarlo Polis Canali não era fácil voltar à sua terra natal. Deixara uma fama e um histórico na região da Sicília, onde os seus ancestrais foram os percussores da tão falada Máfia Siciliana "Cosa Nostra". E ele, como bom filho, seguiu os negócios da família, por um tempo considerável até, mas depois de se tornar um Cavaleiro de Athena e vivenciar a morte, seus ideais agora eram outros. Ele só queria uma vida tranqüila, na terra que tanto amava, e que agora era procurado destino turístico por pessoas do mundo. Siracusa... Tanto se parecia com a Grécia, que agora seria estranho não pensar nos moradores do Santuário. Seus amigos.

Chegou ao casarão da família, próximo às antigas ruínas de um teatro grego. Era imponente e demonstrava, de fato, o verdadeiro valor da família Polis Canali. Giancarlo entrou sem dificuldades na casa de sua família, os empregados, em sua grande maioria, eram os mesmos, e para eles o segundo filho do casal Giovanni e Bianca não havia mudado em nada desde a sua partida. Talvez, exceto, pelo fato de estar mais velho e mais atraente. Foi recebido alegremente pelo pai, já velho, que se alegrou com a sua presença:

- Giane! – abraçou o filho de forma intensa.

- Pai! – retribuiu com um abraço.

"_When I'm looking for emotion_

_I can see it in your eyes"_

- Giane, que bom que você está de volta a casa! – abraçou-o sua irmã mais nova pela cintura.

- Meu Deus, Giuliana! – abaixou-se para ver a irmã. – Como você está linda! Com quantos anos você está?

- Você perdeu cinco dos meus aniversários! – reclamou, emburrada.

- Me desculpe, querida, estive ocupado. – retribuiu com um sorriso culpado ajeitando os cabelos negros da criança. – Prometo que não falto a mais nenhum.

- Você jura? – disse com um brilho nos olhos, inocente.

- Juro.

- Depois de tanto tempo fora, é um milagre que ela ainda se lembre do seu nome.

- Enzo... – levantou-se olhando o irmão. – O que faz aqui? Pelo que soube, se casou.

- E me casei sim. – confirmou se aproximando do resto da família. – Mas vim visitar a minha família, coisa que você não faz há eras, pelo que me lembre...

- Não quero você brigando com seu irmão, Enzo. – repreendeu a mãe. – Já disse que não quero brigas nessa casa, pelo menos enquanto eu estiver viva!

- Mamãe! – correu para um abraço.

- Giane, seu filho ingrato! – repreendeu-o, abraçando-o emocionada. – Queria matar a sua mãe de preocupação?

- Mama, eu voltei. E desta vez para ficar.

"_Now I'm living in the sunshine_

_Cause you're here by my side"_

As duas mulheres da família o abraçaram, contentes com tal declaração. Desde que tinha se ido, há dez anos, mantinham o quarto e os pertences de Giancarlo intactos, como se ele pudesse voltar a qualquer momento. As esperanças foram renovadas quando ele apareceu no aniversário de dois anos da irmã caçula, que era seu anjo precioso. Mas, para infelicidade da família, ele apenas ficou no final de semana da festa e depois foi para a Grécia, por onde ficou nos últimos cinco anos.

- Venha, eu vou te levar pro seu quarto.

Ele já sabia onde ficava; pelo que conhecia da mãe sabia que ela não se desfaria de seus aposentos, mas o convite tão puro e inocente da irmã fez com que ele não recusasse, ainda mais quando ela pegou a sua mão, oferecendo-se como companheira. Antes de sair, observou Enzo, ou melhor, Vincenzo, torcer o nariz; não lhe agradava a idéia de que seu irmão mais novo tivesse voltado, não depois de ter "traído" a sua família. Bianca saiu logo depois dos dois filhos, pronta para ajudar no que o recém-chegado precisasse. E o pai foi enérgico ao dizer, agora que estavam a sós na grande sala de estar, para o seu primogênito.

- Não pense em fazer nada a Giancarlo, Vincenzo.

- Você sabe o que penso dele, papai.

- Pois guarde para você. – respondeu ríspido. - Sua mãe e sua irmã estão felizes com o retorno dele, e eu também estou. Não importa o que ele fez, ele sempre será parte dessa família.

- Como se ele se importasse... - debochou com um risinho.

- Talvez você deva cuidar mais da sua família, Enzo. - respondeu o pai com o mesmo sorriso debochado do filho. - Sua mulher não anda muito satisfeita com o marido que tem.

Vincenzo lançou-lhe um último olhar antes de sair pela porta principal da casa, visivelmente contrariado. Seus olhos azuis transpareciam muito mais que desprezo, transpareciam raiva. Giuliana nunca foi tão íntima ou tão ligada a ele quanto era ao ausente Giancarlo, o que o irritava ainda mais. Ainda não tinha absorvido totalmente a idéia de seu irmão ter o abandonado, abandonado a família e, principalmente, abandonado a máfia, que pouco depois foi fadada ao que podia se chamar de derrota: o pai, chefe da equipe, se aposentou e Vincenzo não encontrou forças para seguir adiante sem a ajuda do irmão. E a Cosa Nostra então desapareceu.

-----

Não havia dúvidas que voltar à sua casa tinha feito muito bem a ele. Ele passou a viver a família e reviver sentimentos que estavam adormecidos desde que ele encontrara Anne, há dois anos, no Santuário. Giuliana era a mais contente de todas, era como se Giancarlo fosse seu pai substituto. A família vivia climas harmoniosos, e em pouco tempo ele conheceu a cunhada, Maria, que também se simpatizou com ele, para desespero do irmão.

O tempo passou consideravelmente rápido desde que ele tinha voltado para sua casa, naquela fria manhã de inverno. E estava feliz por estar vivendo do jeito que vivia, uma vida normal. Todos os dias, levava a irmã para a escola e se empenhava a ajudar o pai na administração dos negócios da família. Era milionário, não precisava trabalhar, embora toda aquela ociosidade já estivesse incomodando. Sentia falta do Santuário, de suas partidas de poker com Shura, de suas brigas com Afrodite, das intrigas com Escorpião... Sentiu falta até mesmo da passividade de Shaka, por mais estranho que isso pudesse parecer. Sentia saudades.

Bianca, a mãe, foi a primeira a perceber que o filho estava mais calado que o de costumo, tanto que nem respondia mais as provocações de Vincenzo. Os patriarcas conversaram, foi quando o pai lhe chamou do lado de fora de casa, em uma manhã de quarta feira.

_"I've been waiting for a long time_

_Then you came to my life_"

- Giancarlo, quero te mostrar algo.

Os dois homens estavam parados, frente a frente, e se olhavam nos olhos; Giancarlo era uma copia perfeita do pai, exceto pelos olhos, que tinha herdado da mãe. Era uma manhã agradável de primavera, o vento era o único que quebrava o silêncio entre os dois. O mais novo olhava-o atentamente, até que o mais velho tirou do bolso um objeto pontiagudo que ele reconheceu ser uma arma. Ele ficou receoso. Será que o pai lhe tiraria a vida, como punição? Ou lhe pediria para voltar com a "Cosa Nostra"? Seu coração disparou, e ele mal conseguiu dizer uma palavra até ver o pai estender o braço, lhe entregando o objeto que ele reconheceu no mesmo instante.

- Se lembra disso, Giane?

- Certamente. – pegou, analisando-o. – Minha primeira pistola.

- Te dei quando você fez quinze anos. – respondeu com um sorriso sonhador. – Ainda me lembro que você gostava de pegar a minha para atirar.

- Velhos tempos, pai... – respondeu com um sorriso.

- É... Velhos e bons tempos.

O silêncio novamente pairou no ar. Giancarlo observava cada detalhe daquele que fora o artifício utilizado em algumas das mortes na Itália na década passada. Observou no punhal a inscrição, gravada a ouro: "Máscara da Morte". Há tanto tempo não empunhava uma arma, e uma estranha sensação o invadiu por completo. Resolveu falar algo antes que aquela onda tomasse conta de si.

- Pai, por que me deu isso?

- Pelo que me lembro, você sempre foi um exímio atirador, mesmo sendo tão jovem.

- Isso faz tanto tempo... – suspirou. – Acho que nem sei mais atirar.

- Não seja modesto, Giane. – riu o pai. – Uma vez que se aprende, jamais se esquece.

- Eu não acho.

- Mire naquela maçã. – apontou para uma fruta mais ao alto da macieira. – Atire nela, e nem pense em me enganar.

Ele observou mais acima, e então mirou, esticando o braço direito e cerrando o olho esquerdo. Seu alvo estava longe e mais ao alto, seria difícil de acertá-lo, pensou. Quando teve certeza de sua mira, puxou o gatilho e atirou. Logo depois ouviu-se um barulho seco de algo caindo na grama. Era a maçã. O pai sorriu observando o filho, incrédulo, olhar para sua arma.

"_Now we're standing in the moonlight baby_

_It reflects in your eyes"_

- Vocês foram feitos para serem um só...

- Isso não é possível! Depois de tanto tempo... – olhou novamente a inscrição. – Você não quer que eu volte...?

- Com os negócios da Cosa Nostra? – interrompeu o pai. – Não. Hoje ela não teria mais nem como existir.

- Não sei, o Enzo me culpa tanto...

- Vincenzo não pode culpá-lo pelo seu fracasso em tentar manter o grupo. Ele quem foi fraco.

Giancarlo se assustou ante as palavras do pai, que dizia tudo aquilo com um tom tão sereno que o assustava. Realmente, as palavras do pai faziam sentido. Vincenzo, ou o Anjo da Morte, era aquele que apenas indicava o próximo alvo ou fazia um último contato com a vitima, até que Giancarlo, o Máscara da Morte, completasse o serviço. Ele era a verdadeira face da morte. Às vezes, matava famílias inteiras sem dó ou piedade, mas tudo mudou com Giuliana nasceu. Era como se ela fosse sua filha, e temeu por algo que pudesse lhe acontecer. Tinha dezoito anos e a partir daquele dia de março ele passou a hesitar. Em menos de seis meses ele recebeu a "carta-convocação" do Santuário. Aceitou, com a condição de que sua família tivesse a devida proteção, afinal eles tinham rivais que poderiam surgir pedindo por vingança.

- Então porque está me devolvendo isso, pai? – perguntou afastando lembranças.

- Nossa família sempre teve inimigos, Giane, e alguns dele podem esperar revanche agora que você voltou. Talvez você precise da sua parceira.

- Talvez não... – meneou a cabeça.

- Mas talvez sim. Leve-a consigo por precação, eu não gostaria de saber que um filho meu está morto.

O canceriano soltou um longo e doloroso suspiro. Ah se o pai soubesse que ele havia morrido duas vezes, e que poderia matar pessoas utilizando-se de algo muito mais perigoso que uma simples arma... Achou melhor privá-lo desses acontecimentos, e agradeceu ao pai pela preocupação e guardou-a no bolso; treinos de tiro seriam divertidos por algum tempo.

E assim se passaram pouco mais de seis meses, quando veio, finalmente o tão cobiçado verão italiano.

-----

- Feliz aniversário, Giane!

A irmã foi a primeira a lhe dar os parabéns: pulou em sua cama quando ainda faltavam alguns minutos para as nove horas da manhã. Ele assustou-se com aquela surpresa, pensando que algo havia acontecido, e então se sentou na cama, assustado, mas tudo se dissipou com um sorriso quando a garota o abraçou com uma feição angelical que iluminava mais que o sol que brilhava do lado de fora. Deitou-se novamente e a garota sentou-se ao seu lado, sacudindo-o para se levantar.

- Acorda, Giane, é seu aniversário!

- Eu sei, Giu, mas deita aqui que daqui a pouco a gente levanta.

Ela, obediente, deitou-se com ele, ainda sonolento, debaixo do fino lençol da larga cama de casal. Ele estava cansado, tinha chegado de uma festa depois das cinco da manhã, conheceu algumas mulheres junto com seus antigos amigos e uma delas tinha lhe rendido uma noite um tanto quanto prazerosa.

- Você tá com sono?

- Muito. – resmungou.

- Mas é seu aniversario! – indignou-se. – Você tem que aproveitar!

- Daqui a pouco eu aproveito. – virou-se de bruços.

Em cinco minutos de silêncio e ele logo adormeceu novamente. Os treinos de tiro, agora diários, lhe deixavam cansado e a bebida da noite anterior não colaborou muito para seu relaxamento. Agora dormia como um bebê, e assim foram por quinze minutos, até que seu celular tocou. Definitivamente não conseguiria mais dormir.

"_In some times..._

_Memories run through my mind"_

- Alo? – resmungou sonolento.

- Acorda, seu italiano safado! – riu a voz divertida do outro lado.

- Shura? – sentou-se assustado. – É você?

- Claro que sou eu! Esperava que fosse quem? Papai Noel?

Giancarlo sorriu, mesmo sem se dar conta. Não sabia como, mas estava falando com o amigo espanhol pelo telefone, e aquela fora uma agradável surpresa. Não tinha falado com nenhum dos amigos de Ouro desde que saíram do Templo de Zeus, cada um para seu lar. Era um ótimo presente de aniversário.

- Feliz aniversário, _amigo_.

- Obrigado, Shura.

- Aprontando o que agora que voltou pra casa?

- Nada... – riu. – Cuidando da família e aproveitando algumas festas.

- Sabia! – riu o capricorniano.

- Como se você estivesse rezando... – instigou irônico.

Giuliana, curiosa vendo o irmão conversar em uma língua que ela não entendia, se aproximou mais dele, com o olhar inocente, que chamou sua atenção.

- Quem é? – indagou.

- Um amigo meu. – sorriu.

- E em que língua vocês estão falando?

- Grego.

- Ele é grego?

- Não, espanhol.

- Então por que vocês falam em grego?

- Porque nos conhecemos na Grécia.

- Ah... – abriu a boca, surpresa com a revelação. – Não sabia que você falava grego.

Antes que ele pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ouviu Shura rir incontrolavelmente do outro lado da linha, falando com seu costumeiro tom brincalhão e malicioso.

- Acordou bem acompanhado, hein?

- Fui acordado por ela. – respondeu, inocente.

- E qual o nome de seu despertador?

- Giuliana. – olhou para a garota.

- Resultado da noite anterior? – instigou-o, malicioso.

- Ela é minha irmã! – indignou-se.

- Ah é? – surpreendeu-se o amigo, ele nunca tinha mencionado uma irmã. – Quantos anos? Poxa, me apresenta, Carlo!

- Se você pensar em chegar perto dela, eu...

- Eu tava brincando! – interrompeu-o rindo. – Estou apaixonado por uma espanhola.

"_I don't ever want you to cry_

_Cause I never tell you goodbye_"

Conversaram por mais algum tempo, contando as novidades desses mais de seis meses sem se falarem. Giuliana permaneceu, ainda mais curiosa, querendo saber do que falavam, ainda mais depois de ouvir seu nome. A mãe chegou logo depois, chamando-o para o café, e ficou perplexa ao ver o filho falando tão fluentemente o idioma da terra de Platão. Chamou a filha e juntas saíram, momentos depois, deixando o filho mais a vontade.

Giancarlo desligou o telefone, decidindo tomar um bom banho. Tinha ganhado novo ânimo, e o fato de ter sido acordado pela irmã, o que significava que ele estava em casa, era revigorante. E era bom estar em casa.

O pai chegou a tempo de ver-lhe somente de calça enquanto secava os cabelos molhados, com aquele sorriso jovial que o canceriano quase esqueceu como era. Chegou com um ar feliz, escondendo algo entre as mãos postas atrás das costas.

- Meu filho, vim dar logo meu presente de aniversário!

- Não precisava, pai, mas obrigado. - sorriu sem jeito.

O pai lhe entregou um envelope, que ele não entendeu muito bem o que significava. Analisou-o por fora, não tinha inscrição alguma, e pela espessura do pacote, tinha apenas uma folha lá dentro. Abriu-o, ainda olhando o pai, ainda receoso, e então desdobrou a folha de sulfite, correndo os olhos pelo que estava escrito, incrédulo.

- Palazio Sosso, pai? - perguntou descrente.

- É, fiquei sabendo que você andou se tornando um exímio jogador de pôker também... - riu, satisfeito. - E que mal há em aproveitar o verão europeu em um grande cassino do mais belo país do mundo?

- Não sei nem o que dizer! - exaltou-se, feliz. - Obrigado, umas partidinhas vão me fazer muito bem... Quando vamos?

- Você escolhe quando ir, afinal, você vai sozinho.

- Sozinho? - surpreendeu-se. - Pensei que era uma viagem de família.

- Se fosse, não seria um presente de aniversário, Giane. - riu o pai, malicioso. - A Itália tem muito mais do que belas praias, se me entende...

Giancarlo riu, havia entendido completamente o que o pai quis dizer. O canceriano era o típico homem italiano: apreciador de uma boa comida, uma bebida que a acompanhasse e a companhia com quem dividiria tal refeição. Era um homem jovem, tinha suas necessidades e vontades, e a Costa Amalfitana seria um excelente lugar para encontrar uma boa _ragazza, _com quem pudesse dividir um bom vinho, uma boa massa e uma noite intensa. Agradeceu, já planejando aquela tão preciosa viagem de cinco dias ao paraíso. E ele não tinha a menor idéia do que estava por acontecer...

-----

- Boa tarde, senhor, seja bem vindo ao Palazio Sosso.

O visitante concordou com a cabeça, como se agradecesse as boas vindas do prestativo funcionário que acabou de pegar suas malas de dentro de um taxi que tinha acabado de estacionar à frente do hotel. Tirou os óculos escuros e olhou para a vista daquele lugar. Era algo realmente esplendoroso! Conforme indicado pelo hóspede, seguiu à recepção para fazer o check-in. E com ele veio a primeira surpresa.

"_But tonight... I wanna feel when you hold me baby, my lady_

_It's my time... I wanna show you my feelings baby,lady_"

- Ah, me desculpe. - disse a moça de forma casual.

- Tudo bem, sem problemas. - respondeu, automático, quando ela se desculpou por ter batido sua bolsa no braço do rapaz.

- Machucou?

Ele sentiu vontade de rir; até parece que um encontrão com uma bolsa o machuraria a tal ponto, mas achou bonito o fato dela se preocupar, afinal a bolsa lhe parecia bastante pesada. Foi então que olhou para sua "agressora": uma jovem de quase um e setenta de altura, contando o pequeno salto da sandália a qual usava, olhos tão verdes que pareciam as praias mais abaixo, cabelos louros que pareciam refletir o sol, usando um curto vestido verde claro... Uma italiana estonteante. Logo veio o interesse, principalmente quando ela lhe sorriu ao olhar em seus olhos azuis.

- Eu acho que vou sobreviver... - brincou.

- Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer...

Giancarlo sentiu segundas intenções naquelas palavras, mas preferiu acreditar que fora coisa da sua imaginação. Ele não era um homem de se jogar fora, concordava, mas era pretensão demais achar que tinha despertado interesse em uma mulher tão magnífica quanto aquela, ainda que ele não estivesse disposto a deixar aquele "convite" solto no ar. O recepcionista lhe entregou a chave no exato momento que ele criou coragem para dar uma resposta que condissesse àquela colocação.

- Pensarei em algo bom... - respondeu colocando as chaves no bolso. - A não ser que esteja indo embora.

- Acabei de chegar. - sorriu virando-se de frente para ele, que agora viu seu enorme decote. - Então creio que terei tempo de pedir desculpas. A propósito, sou Giovanna Caldlotta. - respondeu estendendo a mão.

- Giancarlo Polis Canali. - retribuiu.

- Te vejo no jantar? - perguntou segurando as chaves, impaciente, nas mãos.

- Certamente que sim, senhorita.

Com um sorriso, se despediram. Nada mais precisou ser falado, muita coisa tinha ficado no ar. Isso porque ele tinha acabado de chegar... Seriam cinco interessantes dias. Pelo menos teria uma interessante companhia para o jantar.

-----

Resolveu aproveitar o resto do caloroso dia para conhecer o local. E era espetacular! O pai fez questão mesmo de lhe agradar, pensou o rapaz, pois a suíte na qual estava ele poderia, a julgar pela aparência, dizer que era uma das mais caras do suntuoso Resort-Cassino. Ligou para Shura, com uma tentativa de lhe fazer alguma inveja, mas desistiu depois de ouvir que na voz do amigo que ele não estava nada bem, talvez por causa da espanhola por quem ele havia se apaixonado . E em seu íntimo, desejou que seu parceiro de carteado estivesse ali para aproveitar com ele aquele lugar, embora não tievsse dito nada ao espanhol. Calçou os chinelos e decidiu fazer uma visita à uma das piscinas do local, que parecia uma espécie de deck para o grande mar mesclado de azul e verde mais abaixo. Largou-se em uma das cadeiras e apenas observou, aproveitando a vista da natureza e de uma ou outra mulher que passava de biquini pela sua frente.

"_And tonight... I wanna hear when you call me baby, oh lady_

_It's my time... All that I give is my love forever, lady, lady, lady..."_

Já era quase hora do jantar, deduziu depois de ver o sol se pôr por uma das imensas janelas do salão de jogos, e resolveu que era de arrumar para seu "encontro" - se é que podia chamá-lo assim. Não sabia qual era o quarto da garota, e nem a que horas ela desceria para a refeição, mas ele estava ansioso. E que ansiedade é essa? Talvez fosse pela sua ousadia de dar o primeiro passo. Ou pela sua beleza primorosa. Ou talvez por tudo isso.

Quando terminou de se arrumar, desceu pelo elevador panôramico do lugar, chamando a atenção das mulheres com as quais cruzava pelo caminho. Ele tinha aquele porte atlético e aquela beleza que toda boa italiana apreciava, e uma cara de segundas intenções que deixaria qualquer mulher instigada.Seu jeito despojado, casual, e por que não dizer abusado, chamava atenção; ele era realmente um homem que marcava presença. Sentiu-se surpreso quando viu que sua acompanhante já o esperava, com aquele sorriso misterioso no rosto, acompanhado de um belo e atraente vestuário. Seus olhos verdes se encontraram aos azuis do rapaz e então ela disse, com um tom divertido.

- Você está atrasado. - disse repousando o cardápio sobre a mesa.

Se fosse outra ocasião, outra pessoa ou outro lugar, ele poderia dar uma resposta grosseira às quais estava acostumado a dar sempre que ouvia colocações de tal gênero, mas dessa vez se calou com um sorriso. Claro, ela não poderia lhe fazer cobrança alguma se não haviam marcado um horário, apenas ficou combinado de que se encontrariam no jantar. Foi um milagre eles já terem ido ao mesmo restaurante, sendo que o hotel oferecia cinco...

- Perdoe-me, senhorita.

Pegou a sua mão, oferecendo-lhe um beijo na mesma, atitude que a fez sorrir, assentindo. Sentaram-se logo depois, quando o garçom deu um outro cardápio ao homem recém-chegado. Pediram o que desejaram e então começaram a conversar. Precisavam se conhecer, esperavam ansiosos por aquele momento. E assim o jantar prosseguiu. Uma refeicção agradável, divertida e que eles trocaram muito mais do que informações. Trocaram olhares, sorrisos, provocações...

Ao final do jantar, já sabiam um da vida do outro o suficiente para justificar o aumento do interesse na sua companhia de refeição. O temperamento forte, a bela aparência, a cumplicidade que fez com que não parecesse o primeiro encontro... E certamente não seria o último. Despediram-se somente quando o elevador parou no quarto andar e a garota desceu. E com a certeza de que na manhã seguinte se encontrariam.

-----

Giancarlo deu-se o luxo de dormir até mais tarde no dia seguinte. Ficou acordado até altas horas da madrugada, com a desculpa de ver um filme para tentar afastar os pensamentos contínuos na garota que o acompanhou em seu jantar. Era um sentimento de interesse, pensou, porque qualquer outro sentimento seria ridículo de ser pensado apenas em um encontro. O primeiro encontro.

Serviu-se do café da manhã, que pediu para ser servido em seu quarto, e desceu, para aproveitar o dia. Talvez um passeio à praia lhe fizesse bem. Talvez encontrasse Giovanna.

"_What I feel is really emotion_

_When you're here by my side"_

Cantando uma antiga canção italiana, desceu pelo elevador quando a irmã o ligou, para dizer que estava com saudades, e perguntando se ele voltaria mesmo, o que ele confirmou. Desligou com um sorriso quando avistou o que tanto procurava: a bela italiana sentada em uma das espreguiçadeiras postas na fina areia da orla da praia, lendo uma revista de moda enquanto aproveitava o sol da manhã.

- Bom dia, Giovanna.

- Acordou tarde hoje. - riu, sem tirar a atenção da revista que lia.

- É, passei a noite acordado. - sorriu se sentando na cadeira ao lado. - Algo me tirou o sono.

- Até imagino o motivo. - respondeu maliciosa, folheando a revista. - Talvez o mesmo que tirou o meu sono.

Sentiu-se instigado com aquelas palavras, ela carregava segundas intenções em praticamente tudo que lhe dizia, e ele não estava disposto a suportar mais aquilo por muito mais tempo. Conversaram mais um pouco, o suficiente para saber que já era hora do almoço. Quando ela finalmente se pôs de pé, Giancarlo pôde reparar nas curvas estonteantes daquela mulher, pele tingida pelo bronzeado, resultado das horas de exposição ao sol. Quando ela colocou o vestido por cima do biquini, sentiu-se impolgar com aquela mulher, e por um instante sentiu uma vontade feroz de tirar o vestido e todo o resto. Mas não era hora. Ainda.

O almoço e a tarde prosseguiram de forma agradável e provocante. Giovanna fazia o jogo que soube enlouquecer o rapaz totalmente, e logo ele perderia o controle. Um jogo de sedução, provocação, malícia... O sol se punha por entre as montanhas, tingindo de laranja o céu da noite que estava prestes a chegar, e os dois estavam apreciando aquele espetáculo criado pela natureza em uma mesa mais afastada, e não puderam ver quando os hóspedes foram saindo um a um, se preparando para o jantar. Isso não os interessava, de fato; o mundo parecia não existir quando um contemplava a companhia do outro. Quando Giancarlo pensou que dali não sairia nada mais "interessante", novamente a garota o surpreende com um outro convite, que mais veio na forma de pedido:

- O que acha de um mergulho?

Não houve tempo para resposta: quando ele pensou em responder, ela já deixava o vestido no meio do caminho e mergulhava de cabeça para dentro da piscina, fazendo um delicioso barulho de água se mexendo meio à penumbra, até ela emergir com os cabelos castanho claros molhados e olhos verdes ressaltados, perguntando se ele não iria, deixando tudo aquilo ainda mais sedutor, já que não via muito mais do que um vulto pouco iluminado no meio da noite. Tirou a camisa e deixou os pertences enrolados nela, e pulou logo em seguida, aparecendo bem próxima à ela. Se encararam por alguns instantes até que ele resolveu que era a hora de agir: em um movimento rápido, tomou-a pela cintura e beijou-lhe de forma intensa, o que ela retribuiu passando os braços em volta do seu pescoço, como se o puxasse mais para perto. Foi quando ele percebeu que era sua permissão para continuar. Suas línguas continuaram a se explorar ao ritmo intenso da música que tocava em um restaurante próximo, e seus corações pulsavam tanto que pareciam descompassados. Seguiram nesse ritmo até o rapaz encostar a moça contra a parede formada pela piscina, prensando-a, o que a fez gemer enquanto lhe apertava mais os cabelos. O rapaz se dava o direito de agora descer a mão por sua cintura e coxas, em um movimento frenético e impensado, enquanto ela passeava com as mãos as costas do rapaz. Se exploravam, se conheciam, se desejavam, até que o inesperado aconteceu: as luzes da piscina foram acesas, revelando aos passantes que a piscina ainda poderia ser visitada. Era o sinal de que tinham que parar. Giancarlo xingou mentalmente e por um instante quis mandar o funcionário que tornou o ambiente tão claro diretamente para o Yommotsu.

- Acho que teremos que resolver essa pendência depois... - riu daquela cena, nadando para a escada.

- Creio que sim. - sorriu, tentando não transparecer a vontade de cortar mais alguma cabeça.

- Jantamos juntos?

- Claro. - sorriu.

- Então vamos. - subiu pela escada da piscina.

- Pode indo, vou em um minuto.

Giovanna saiu rindo, certamente já sabia o que fez o rapaz ficar para trás, e agradeceu por ser mulher naquele momento. Secou o rosto no vestido e saiu, ainda pingando, pelo deck, em direção ao seu quarto. O canceriano permaneceu na piscina algum tempo, tentando diminuir a sua "empolgação" enquanto ainda praguejava o maldito funcionário do hotel e tentava, por vezes em vão, pensar em coisas mais puras e menos pecaminosas...

-----

A noite caiu rápida e em pouco tempo um céu formado por estrelas e uma intensa lua crescente iluminava o céu daquele paraíso italiano. Giancarlo observou aquela paisagem da janela do seu quarto, enquanto colocava o seu perfume favorito, se olhando no espelho. Olhou para o maço de cigarros e se perguntou se deveria pegá-lo; tinha fumado tão pouco desde que chegou ao hotel que certamente seus amigos dourados ficariam felizes com tal atitude. Pegou-o de qualquer forma, e colocou-o no bolso dianteiro da calça social preta e no bolso de trás dois preservativos, afinal tinha certeza de que a noite certamente seria em claro, e que talvez aquilo fosse somente o começo. Finalmente tinha conquistado a garota, que retribui cada beijo e carícia sua; ela tinha correspondido.

"_What I need it's not a passion_

_It's what I feel deep inside_"

Procurou-a no mesmo restaurante da noite anterior, mas ela ainda não havia chegado. Sentou-se em uma das mesas próximas à janela e deu-se ao luxo de fumar enquanto esperava, impaciente. Ela tinha mexido com ele de tal forma que chegava a incomodá-lo. Esperou mais dez minutos quando viu-a adentrar o salão - acompanhada. Não esboçou reação diferente que não fosse a de surpresa, afinal não esperava que ela estivesse com ninguém, ainda mais que entrasse no salão de braços dados à um homem que era pouco coisa mais velha que ela. E o que era pior: ela não fez questão alguma de sequer buscá-lo com os olhos pelo salão. Acendeu outro cigarro, irritado, e levantou-se, fazendo questão de passar ao lado de sua mesa e lhe lançar um olhar reprovador, o que ela não viu - ou fingiu não ver. Sentiu-se ainda mais contrariado e foi embora em passos largos e decididos.

Uma leve dor de cabeça e a vista turva foram resultados da noite anterior.Pouco a pouco ele se lembrava do que tinha acontecido, o que até agora se limitava ao fato de que ele tinha ido o bar e pedido algumas doses de uísque, quando uma mulher se aproximou. Talvez era sueca, pensou ele sem ao menos se lembrar o nome dela, mas depois teve certeza ante ao pensamento de que ela tinha dito que era da mesma cidade de Afrodite: Estocolmo. Olhou a cama dessarrumada e as roupas jogadas ao chão, o que indicava que ela tinha passado a noite com ele ali no seu quarto, e que as coisas tinham sido intensas demais. Sentou-se desajeitado na cama e observou o banheiro, talvez ela estivesse tomando banho. A porta aberta o fez ter a certeza do contrário: ela tinha ido embora. Ele não saberia precisar a que horas, muito menos qual quarto ela estava. Nem ao menos se lembrava do seu nome...

Saiu do quarto somente depois do almoço, não quis sair antes. E nem que quissesse tinha conseguido, já que sua cabeça girava mais que uma roda gigante. Abusou do café a manhã inteira e surpreendeu-se quando Afrodite o ligou, e claro, brigou com ele pela ressaca. Perguntou qual era o motivo pra tanta bebida, mas ele não falou nada. Não admitiu para si mesmo que era por causa da mulher Caldlotta, e nem o faria. Ele riu, perguntando ao amigo sueco se ele tinha esquecido daquela tarde na Décima Segunda Casa, onde ele e Anne tomaram algumas doses a mais, e o pisciano ofendeu-se, para deleite do canceriano. Ainda adorava irritá-lo.

- Vou fazer de conta que nem ouvi suas últimas palavras, seu stronzo! - ofendeu-se.

- Ah, mas por que? - riu irônico. - Ainda me lembro de Aioria contando sobre a sua ressaca na Casa de Capricórnio...

- Isso que dá resolver afogar as mágoas! - respondeu contrariado. - Fui acompanhando Anne naquele embalo, ai já viu...

- Falando nela, como está a bambina, Dido?

- Está bem, ótima! Talvez eu vá vê-la na Semana de Moda de Paris.

- Ainda com esses sonhos de moda... - suspirou o canceriano.

- Pois saiba você, Caranguejinho, que sou um estilista muito renomado e respeitado nos países nórdico, certo?

- E eu que pensei que você ia ser um belo jardineiro. - debochou. - Me dá o telefone dela, depois vou ligar. Isso se ela ainda se lembrar de mim.

- Claro que lembra! Sempre me pergunta de vocês, que sumiram! Bando de ingratos.

Riu mais um pouco e desceu logo depois. Aquele mundo parecia grande demais sem as Doze Casas, e as noites não eram as mesmas sem as partidas de poker em Capricórnio. Mas essa noite mudaria tudo. Essa noite ele seria o melhor jogar que aquele Cassino jamais viu em toda sua histórica existência. Cruzava o hall de entrada, disposto à ir até a arena de tiro ao alvo, afim de praticar um pouco mais, quando ouviu alguém lhe chamar, daquela maneira que o enfeitiçou desde a primeira vez.

"_I've been waiting for a long time_

_Then you came to my life_"

- Pelo visto alguém aproveitou bem a noite... - sorriu irônica.

Olhou de canto de olho, e confirmou que era o mesmo demônio que invadiu seus pensamentos desde sua chegada. Sim, demônio, porque aquela mulher jamais poderia ser comparada à um anjo, mesmo que suas feições dissessem o contrário. Ela exalava o pecado, o desejo, a atração... Mas não! Ele não podia mais pensar dessa forma! Giovanna tinha o trocado, e em poucas horas. E ele odiava ser trocado... Sentiu que ela fez mais uma pergunta, insistente, mas não lhe deu atenção. Ela não merecia.

Ela, por sua vez, ficou sentida. Perguntou-se se ele tinha a visto na sala de jantar, e o que pensou a respeito daquela cena. Talvez ela estivesse disposta a explicar, mas agora não estava mais. Ele a atraía, e muito, é verdade, mas seu orgulho vem em primeiro lugar. E naquele momento ela se sentiu magoada com ele. Como ter mágoa de alguém que ela quase não conhecia? Que sentimento era aquele? A primogênita dos Caldlotta preferiu acreditar que era o de atração, afinal as cenas da piscina ainda passavam pela sua cabeça e lhe provocavam deliciosos arrepios como se tivesse acontecido há menos de uma hora. Mas já tinha se passado quase um dia. Se fosse qualquer outro homem, ele certamente seria esquecido e ignorado, mas por que aqueles olhos azuis inquietos e penetrantes mexiam com ela a tal ponto? Preferiu não saber e se perguntou novamente se deveria procurá-lo. E então sorriu, misteriosa; já sabia sua resposta.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

Opaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Finalmente saiu a fic que estavam me cobrando horrores (neeee Grazie?).

Essa fic é uma homenagem pra uma pessoa muito especial, e entra na serie "Pra cada dourado, uma fic". Essa é para Juliana Moraes, a Julipist ahahaha Espero que vc goste, sua pist, porque essa fic é bem pistoleira!

Bom, óbvio que para nosso amado italiano ia por algo mais quente, não é gente? Essa é a parte 1 de 2, igual a fic do Shura!

Me digam o que acharam, okz?

Bjus


	2. Chapter 2

-----

Era noite, e ela sabia que ele iria até o cassino. Tinha lhe confessado uma vez que era particularmente fã de pôker, e ela também o era. Colocou o seu melhor vestido, certamente agora ele não lhe negaria a palavra. Não havia homem que resistia a uma boa sedução, e ela estava disposta a tudo.

Estava sentada no bar de acesso ao cassino tomando seu dry martini quando viu o canceriano passar, usando um terno cinza escuro risca de giz, acompanhado de uma camisa vermelha semi-aberta e um chapéu negro como o terno, o que a fez ficar ainda mais surpresa com o bom gosto do rapaz, que não deixava dúvida de que ele era um italiano nato, e um siciliano autêntico.

Giancarlo entrava para uma das salas do Cassino, de forma descontraída e casual, chamando assim a atenção de muitos dos presentes, e arrancando olhares de mulheres interessadas naquele homem, o que fez a garota sentada no bar arquear as sobrancelhas; estava se interessando mais ainda por tudo aquilo. Mordiscou a cereja de sua bebida e resolveu entrar. Uma partida seria bem interessante...

Na sala, sete jogadores aguardavam sentados o início do jogo, que começaria assim que houvessem dez apostadores completando as dez cadeiras da grande mesa coberta por um pano verde típico do jogo. O canceriano, nada modesto, sentou-se na ponta desocupada da mesa, de costas para a grande porta de madeira trabalhada, com um sorriso tão confiante que intrigou um dos participantes. Observou cada um de seus oponentes; era a primeira coisa que fazia antes de começar a jogar: estudar seus adversários. Sentiu alguém passar a mão em seu ombro, de forma abusada, e quando seguiu com o olhar a fim de ver de quem se tratava, travou. Um andar tão sexy, acompanhado de um justo vestido de alças preto e saltos altos que a deixavam ainda mais elegante a atraente o fez perder a voz. Seus longos cabelos louros, presos em um cuidadoso rabo de cavalo, pareciam dançar conforme os passos que dava, e ela então se virou com um sorriso que o fez esquecer de toda sua raiva, ainda mais olhando aquele par de olhos verdes intensos que eram ressaltados pela maquiagem escura. Ficou interessado, muito interessado.

A italiana, única mulher presente na sala, chamou a atenção de todos os presentes, embora ela quisesse a atenção de um só deles. E por mais que ele tentou disfarçar, se ajeitando na cadeira, ela notou que tinha alcançado seu objetivo e então sorriu – para ele! Sentou-se do lado esquerdo do rapaz, na segunda cadeira depois da dele. Lançou-lhe uma olhada e um dos jogadores então interveio, claramente irritado com aquela presença feminina em um antro tão masculino.

- Por acaso a senhorita veio jogar ou veio acompanhar alguém?

- Vim jogar, algum problema? – sorriu.

- Não acha que é um jogo masculino demais? – arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Medo de perder, cavalheiro? – perguntou apoiando os braços em cima da mesa, mantendo o sorriso instigador.

- Não espere por piedade. – sorriu maldoso.

- Não estou pedindo por ela. – respondeu se recostando na cadeira.

Giancarlo ajeitou o chapéu, escondendo um sorriso de satisfação. Seu ponto fraco era mulher bonita e decidida, e a sua frente estava um belo exemplar de seu tipo ideal. E a raiva do dia anterior se dissipou ante aquela sagacidade.

O jogo começou assim que os outros dois apostadores chegaram, minutos depois. As apostas eram altas, havia muito dinheiro envolvido. Giancarlo fazia o seu jogo: perder as primeiras rodadas propositalmente, para então incentivar aos jogadores fazerem, a cada turno, apostas maiores. E estava dando certo, até a garota perceber seu jogo e instigá-lo a jogar. E ela era boa no jogo! O senhor que a intimidou no início da partida foi o primeiro a perder todas as fichas, sendo assim eliminado e deixando o ambiente contrariado.

A cada rodada o jogo ficava mais interessante e mais intenso. Quando não era Giancarlo, era Giovanna quem levava a mesa, e um a um os jogadores acabaram sendo eliminados, descrentes nas habilidades dos dois. Um dos jogadores cogitou a possibilidade de eles estarem jogando em parceria, mas não existiam parcerias em pôker. Era uma disputa entre os dois, algo pessoal, e trocaram um último olhar logo depois que o último jogador foi eliminado, o que fez o funcionário perguntar aos dois remanescentes:

- Desejam continuar jogando?

- Não, estou bem. – respondeu o rapaz com um sorriso. – Posso utilizar essas fichas amanhã?

- Claro, as fichas são válidas, fique a vontade para utilizá-las quando quiser.

Giovanna riu. Estaria seu oponente fugindo? Não, ela não deixaria... Teve uma idéia, uma proposta que certamente o interessaria, e assim o instigou logo depois que o funcionário saiu.

- Medo de perder pra uma mulher? – sorriu provocante.

- Eu? Jamais! – riu o rapaz. – Apenas não vejo graça em jogar pôker com apenas um oponente.

- Ah não? Que pena. – riu irônica. – Porque eu queria continuar jogando. E tinha uma proposta irrecusável.

- Hum... - interessou-se. – Então me diga qual é, quem sabe me interessa?

- O vencedor leva tudo. – respondeu provocante.

- Hum... – arrumou seu chapéu, interessado, antes de sorrir malicioso. – Leva tudo o que?

- Tudo o que quiser.

Sentiu-se empolgar com aquelas palavras. Ela era uma mulher bonita, atraente, determinada... Não havia dúvida que aquelas palavras estavam carregadas de segundas intenções, e isso o fez animar ainda mais. Ela tinha conseguido o efeito que desejara! Olhou o relógio, eram três da manhã e ali ele poderia ganhar a noite.

- Rodada única?

- Pode ser, cavalheiro.

- Então será. Se incomoda que eu fume?

- À vontade. – respondeu juntando as cartas.

Ele acendeu o seu cigarro, irrequieto. Sabia que independente de quem ganhasse o jogo, o prêmio seria um só. E um que valeria a pena. Ela distribuiu as cartas, habilidosa. Observavam seus jogos e a primeira carta da mesa: um oito de copas. Giancarlo pensou em sorrir; aquele oito se encaixava perfeitamente com o nove e o dez do mesmo naipe que estavam em sua mão, mas se conteve por não saber o jogo da garota. E ela era boa no jogo.

A segunda carta foi virada e um sete de copas surgiu. Dificilmente ela ganharia dele! Estava feliz pelo que estava por vir, e sorriu quando viu um valete de copas aparecer na mesa. O jogo era seu! Ele apagou o cigarro em um cinzeiro posto em cima da mesa, e ela então perguntou, sorrindo:

- E então?

- Por favor, primeiro as damas. – respondeu em um falso cavalheirismo.

- Trio de valetes. – colocou as cartas sobre a mesa. – E você?

- Straight flush. – sorriu triunfante.

- Hum... – hesitou olhando as cartas do rapaz. – Parece que você ganhou, Giancarlo.

- Eco, Giovanna.

A garota riu, levantando-se e vindo em sua direção. Aquele andar sensual, aquele rebolado o deixava louco e excitado. Ela caminhava como se fosse de encontro à sua presa, e isso o deixou ainda mais animado, gostava de mulheres dominadoras. E então surpreendeu-se quando ela sentou em seu colo, de frente para ele, o que fez seu curto vestido subir até metade das coxas, e passou os seus braços pelo seu pescoço, encarando-o.

- O vencedor leva tudo...

- E você pode ter certeza que vou cobrar...!

"_Now we're standing in the moonlight baby_

_It reflects in your eyes"_

Os braços do italiano agora envolviam a cintura da mulher, puxando-a mais para perto de si, querendo senti-la mais próxima de si. Ela se animou também, e então beijou a boca do oponente de forma feroz, às vezes mordendo seu lábio, enquanto ele retribuía explorando suas mãos pelas grossas pernas da garota, fazendo com que o vestido subisse ainda mais.

O ambiente começou a ficar quente na sala. As mãos de Giovanna começaram a explorar o tórax do rapaz, ate que finalmente encontraram os botões do paletó, que ela abriu e então o tirou. Ele gostava de sua ousadia, de sua sagacidade... Não chegariam até o quarto, não antes de fazerem uma parada ali. Tudo nele pulsava a ponto que parecia explodir, e ele explodiria se continuasse ali.

Quando ela começou a lamber e mordiscar seu pescoço, as coisas ficaram fora de controle. Ele estava excitado demais, e queria possuí-la. Segurou-a pelos quadris e então se levantou, segurando-a e depois a sentando em cima da grande mesa. Nesse momento o vestido dela não era nada mais que uma blusa, e ele parecia disposto a tudo. Atitude... Há muito ela não via isso num homem. Estavam animados, extasiados... Ela começou a abrir os últimos botões de sua camisa, o que ele respondeu explorando as suas costas expostas pelo grande decote de seu vestido, até que ele alcançou as alças e puxou, deixando os fartos seios à mostra.

Sem cerimônia alguma, o rapaz se apossou deles, massageando-os, brincando com eles; queria deixá-la tão louca como ele próprio estava. E pôde ver o efeito surtir ao observar a sua expressão de prazer. E então sorriu.

Giovanna não deixaria por menos: controlou-se por alguns instantes e então abriu o cinto e a calca do rapaz. Por um momento ele parou apenas para observar a parceira, curioso pelo que ela estaria tramando, enquanto ela o fitava com um sorriso malicioso que o fez voltar seu olhar para ela, ao passo que ela se aproveitou daquele instante para colocar a mão por dentro de sua cueca e tocar seu membro, massageando-lhe. Ela sorriu quando ele cerrou os olhos e gemeu, excitado.

Agora ela tinha pedido, ele não agüentaria mais! Procurou em um dos seus bolsos traseiros da calça a devida proteção, sua mais fiel companheira. Queria pelo resto, e não queria esperar. E novamente a garota o surpreendeu: tirou o pequeno pacote de suas mãos e então o abriu, colocando-o nele o objeto sintético com uma habilidade que o deixou maluco. Sem hesitar, assim que ela terminou de tomar as devidas precações, ele a empurrou pelo ombro, o que a fez deitar na mesa, onde ele também subiria em instantes. As fichas foram atiradas ao chão segundos depois, mas nenhum deles se importava com elas ou com os valores que elas representavam.

Giancarlo debruçou-se por cima da garota, em uma atmosfera de puro desejo, e quando a penetrou, ela gemeu. Ele sorriu, maravilhado, e então o ritmo se tornou mais rápido e mais intenso. Ele parecia preenchê-la de todas as formas, e isso o enaltecia profundamente. Gostava de dar às suas parceiras prazeres que elas jamais provaram, mas ele não tinha idéia que Giovanna era da mesma opinião, e enquanto ele prosseguia no constante movimento de vai-e-vem, ela agarrou as suas costas, puxando-o para ainda mais perto de si e mordiscou seu pescoço, o que o fez suspirar de prazer. Como reflexo – e instinto! – ele aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, o que a fez fechar os olhos e ofegar. Momentos depois ouviu-se um alto gemido e o corpo do canceriano agora permanecia parado sob o dela. Tinham chegado ao ápice do prazer.

Depois de alguns minutos calados, recuperando parte do fôlego perdido nos constantes movimentos de momentos atrás, ele resolveu seguir naquele jogo, e instigá-la para saber até que ponto iriam, e se tudo já tinha acabado junto com aquele jogo.

- Já acabou meu prêmio?

- Isso, pra mim, foi só a comemoração da vitória. – sorriu maliciosa. – Mas se você não quer o resto...

- O vencedor leva tudo, não é mesmo? – riu com a resposta.

- Você me parece cansado. – seus olhos verdes o encaravam.

- Vamos trocar as posições pra ver quem é o próximo a se cansar. – sorriu a encarando com seus olhos azuis, saindo de cima dela.

- Vamos descer e eu te ensino como dar as cartas.

Giancarlo olhou no relógio, era pouco mais de quatro da manhã, e pelo visto a noite estava longe de terminar. Vestiram-se novamente; o rapaz, como bom acompanhante, lhe emprestou o terno para que ela se protegesse da brisa mais fria da madrugada, e logo em seguida juntou as valiosas fichas. Logo depois saíram, quando ele abriu a porta para que ela passasse, e ela então viu que nenhum funcionário estava presente. Sorriram, andando abraçados, rumo ao quarto do rapaz. E foram dormir bem depois do nascer do sol.

-----

Giancarlo abriu os olhos lentamente, como se tivesse acordando de um sonho bom. Por um momento perguntou se não era mesmo um sonho, mas as dúvidas se desfizeram em um sorriso quando ele observou a garota adormecida em seus braços. Os longos cabelos louros iluminavam o branco dos lençóis, e ele teve a impressão de que um anjo adormecia sob seus cuidados, embora ele soubesse que de anjo ela tinha somente a aparência. Com certeza foi o melhor jogo de pôker que ele tinha jogado em sua vida, e o fato do vencedor levar tudo alegrou-o ainda mais. A noite tinha sido intensa, e dessa vez ele se lembrava de tudo, e a sua parceira era alguém de que ele lembrava o nome e os arrepios que ela lhe causava. Quando ela se mexeu, virando-se para o lado oposto ao seu, ele decidiu que era hora de se levantar. Precisava de um bom banho.

Quando saiu do banheiro, enrolado em uma toalha, observou Giovanna enrolada no lençol, olhando da sacada do quarto o mar mais abaixo. Ventava bastante, e o tecido que lhe cobria parecia dançar com seus cabelos, tornando tudo ainda mais enigmático e sedutor. Afinal, qual era o segredo daquele encanto que ela exalava?

- Podia ter me convidado para o banho...

- Você tava dormindo tão gostoso que resolvi não te acordar... - disse com um sorriso sincero.

- Acordei com o barulho do chuveiro. - sorriu.

- Bon giorno. - se aproximou dela, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Bom dia. - sorriu - O café já está subindo, pedi pra servirem aqui. Espero que não se importe.

- De forma alguma. - passou os braços em sua cintura, puxando-a para si, com um sorriso malicioso. - Melhor, porque ai ficamos mais a vontade...

- Sim, concordo. - disse beijando-lhe o pescoço. - Temos mais algum tempo até o café chegar...

Giancarlo entendeu perfeitamente o que ela quis dizer, ainda mais porque ela começou a beijar de forma mais pausada e sedutora seu pescoço, subindo até próximo à orelha. Retribuiu, procurando sua boca, o que resultou em um ardente beijo e algumas cenas quentes minutos depois, onde ficaram emaranhados entre os lençóis que completavam aquele cenário. Pararam apenas quando chegaram novamente ao ápice do prazer, pouco antes de irem, juntos, para o banho.

Desceram a tempo do almoço, e logo depois decidiram ir visitar o vilarejo perto do _resort,_ visitar as casinhas típicas da região e depois ir até a praia. Tiraram o dia para passear e fazer algumas compras. Andavam de mãos dadas e sorriam muito, o que chamava atenção dos presentes. Quem os via, achavam que eram um casal feliz, e eles nem mesmo eram um casal.

Pararam em uma sorveteria em frente à praia, o calor era intenso e decidiram que era hora de se refrescarem. Por um momento Giancarlo pensou em mergulhar no mar azul à sua frente, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma ligação no celular, que ele atendeu com um sorriso feliz.

- Alô?

- Oi, Giane. - disse a voz triste do outro lado.

- Que aconteceu, meu anjo? - perguntou preocupado que nem viu a careta de Giovanna.

- Você vai voltar?

- Claro que vou! - disse enfático. - Estava aqui na cidade justamente pra comprar seu presente.

- Tem certeza? - disse chorando.

- Tenho sim. - respondeu com semblante triste. - O que aconteceu?

- O Enzo me disse que você não vai voltar.

- Não liga pro Enzo. - disse ele tentando esconder a raiva ao ouvir essas palavras. - Ele é bobo e tá com ciúmes.

"_Then some times..._

_Memories run through my mind"_

A garota riu do outro lado da linha, e o olhar preocupado do rapaz se desfez em um sorriso satisfeito, enquanto pensava em como dar um jeito no irmão, que parecia incrivelmente disposto a prejudicá-lo.

- Te amo, Giane. - disse feliz com um sorriso.

- Também te amo, querida. Se cuida até amanhã, de tarde já tô aí.

- Eu vou tá te esperando! Tchau!

- Tchau.

Desligou o telefone com um sorriso doce e inocente que se desfez ao ver a acompanhante de cara amarrada e braços cruzados à sua frente. Não gostou da forma meiga como ele falou com a mulher que estava ao telefone com ele, e não faria questão alguma de esconder isso. Não achava certo, e por um momento sentiu-se perdida imaginando se ele teria deixado uma namorada em Siracusa. Não fez cerimônia alguma ao disparar, de forma inquisidora:

- Meu anjo?

- Ah, sim. - sorriu ele inocente. - A Giu é meu anjo.

- Ah, certo... - sorriu irônica. - Então volte para seu anjo, porque estou indo embora.

A garota levantou-se, brava. Que audácia a dele de dizer aquilo de uma forma que parecesse natural esse tipo de coisa! Era um absurdo, uma falta de respeito! Ela não aceitava ser a outra, e não aceitaria, jamais! Começou a caminhar por entre as mesas quando foi puxada pelo braço pelo rapaz.

- Ei, Gio! O que foi?

- Nada, Giancarlo. - disse séria. - Me solta porque você tá me machucando.

- Eu quero saber o que aconteceu, e você vai me falar.

- Cuida da sua vida e me deixa.

Era ciúmes! Ela estava com ciúmes dele! Ele riu daquela cena, o que a deixou mais brava, mas ele estava satisfeito. Perguntou, ainda rindo, para a garota:

- Você acha que Giuliana é quem?

- Seu anjo. - disse brava, se livrando de seu braço. - Uma pessoa especial pra você.

- E é mesmo. - riu maroto. - Minha irmãzinha caçula.

- Irmã? - disse com rosto perplexo.

- Sim, meu anjo de sete anos de idade que me liga todo dia para saber como estou. - continuou coruja. - E pra confirmar se o que o diabo do meu irmão mais velho diz é verdade.

- Eu pensei que...

- Boba. - riu.- Mas foi bom ter visto sua cara de brava.

Puxou-a em um beijo que ela não teve como recusar, e se entregou. Abraçou-o de forma aliviada, feliz em saber que aquele homem não era comprometido. Estava apaixonada, e por uma fração de segundo pensou no dia seguinte, quando ambos iriam voltar para suas casas - e para suas vidas! Foram até uma loja de artigos infantis onde Giancarlo, com a ajuda dela, comprou um presente para a irmã e depois voltaram para o hotel, onde mais a noite jogariam pôker novamente. Era um vício em comum, e novamente o vencedor levaria tudo.

Aproveitaram cada momento como se fosse o último, era a última noite dos dois juntos, mas nenhum dos dois quis pensar naquilo. Eram orgulhosos demais para dizer que estavam incrivelmente dependentes um do outro, mesmo em tão pouco tempo. Jantaram, passearam, mergulharam na piscina e depois foram jantar no restaurante mais perto da praia, que era mais tranqüilo e mais romântico. Pediram um bom vinho e a especialidade do chefe, e ficaram satisfeitos. Decidiram subir para o Cassino depois das onze da noite, hora em que começavam as boas apostas.

-----

O sol da manhã invadiu o quarto da moça, local onde tinham passado a noite. Estavam deitados na larga cama, cobertos apenas pelos lençóis que cobriam parte de seus corpos desnudos. Giovanna estava aninhada nos braços do rapaz, que a abraçava de forma carinhosa, e apenas olhava pela janela alguns pássaros negros sobrevoando aquele céu azulado de verão. O dia parecia estar bonito, mas para ela estava triste. Era a despedida.

- Eu não sabia que você gostava de contemplar o céu.

- Tem tantas coisas que a gente não sabe um do outro, Giane... - respondeu acariciando seu tórax.

- Sinal que a gente ainda tem muito a descobrir.

- É. Talvez.

Se levantou, disfarçando a tristeza em forma de silêncio, e foi até o banheiro. De lá Giancarlo ouviu o barulho do chuveiro instantes depois, indicando que ela estava tomando banho. Resolveu dar-lhe espaço, ele mesmo não sabia se estava feliz com a despedida, e por um instante pensou em sair para seu quarto, a fim de terminar de arrumar suas próprias coisas, mas talvez não seria certo. Vestiu um roupão do hotel e foi até a sacada, onde acendeu um cigarro, pensativo. Olhou para o mar abaixo e pensou em como aquilo lhe faria falta. Como ela lhe faria falta. Ouviu o celular tocar, mas não quis atender.

"_I don't ever want you to cry_

_Cause I never tell you goodbye"_

Observou a garota sair do banheiro, momentos depois. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas ele não quis comentar o assunto, mesmo sabendo que ela iria dar uma resposta que não era verdadeira. Leonina orgulhosa. Ela abriu o guarda roupas, escolhendo uma roupa para se trocar, enquanto buscava o secador com os olhos. Ele apagou o cigarro e se dirigiu à ela, lhe dando um beijo carinhoso na testa enquanto lhe dizia:

- Vou tomar banho enquanto você termina de se arrumar.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, não lhe olhando diretamente nos olhos. Aquilo doeu nele. E quando a porta se fechou, algumas lágrimas desceram pelos olhos verdes da garota, cortando-lhe o rosto por inteiro. Foi quando ela ligou o secador, para abafar seu pranto.

---------------

**N/A**

Tcharaaaaam!!

Mais Giane para alegria da mulherada! Tive que quebrar em duas partes essa que seria a segunda parte, porque ficou muito grande!

Bom, Giovanna e Giancarlo ficaram bem íntimos e agora não mais desejam voltar para a suas vida! O que pode acontecer agora que eles vão para duas parte distintas da Itália?

Obrigada pelos coments de todos D

Beijos


End file.
